phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales
|demonym = Providencialesian |government_type = Wilayah Pendudukan Khas |legislature = |leader_title1 = Presiden |leader_name1 = Ikmal Hakimi |leader_title2 = Komander Wilayah |leader_name2 = Kokoci |leader_title3 = Administrator |leader_name3 = Mat Phineas Flynn |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 1062.63 |percent_water = |population_census = 650,900 |population_census_year = 2817 |population_density_km2 = |sovereignty_type = Special Autonomous District |established_event1 = Pahanese settlement |established_date1 = 2733 |established_event2 = Perjanjian Hudaibiyah Moden |established_date2 = 1 December 2787 |established_event3 = Established under MBS Chartered Company rule |established_date3 = 2789 |established_event4 = Coloane Island incorporated |established_date4 = 1 January 2794 |established_event5 = |established_date5 = 20 January 2817 |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_change = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |currency = Convertible Pataca-Mark |currency_code = TPM |country_code = |iso3166code = PB |time_zone = PPT |utc_offset = +9:20 |date_format = dd mm yyyy (AD) |drives_on = left |calling_code = +649 |cctld = |official_website = |alt_flag = Flag of Bonin Providenciales|Flag|alt_coat = Coat of Arms of Bonin Providenciales|Coat of Arms|membership = Gugusan Pihak Berkuasa Wilayah Asingan|membership_type = Sovereign state|recognised_regional_languages = }} Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin, secara rasmi Kota Metropolitan Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin adalah sebuah bandar yang terletak di 20 kilometer dari sempadan Penempatan Tannyeugwa dan juga bersempadan dengan Department Yapreay Authorities dan United Earth. Diduduki sejak di bawah kawalan pendudukan tentera Sovereign Military Order of Tanah Christopher, Providenciales adalah rumah kepada hanya 4.700 orang ketika menjadi pelabuhan antarabangsa pada tahun 2793. Kini, kira-kira 650 ribu orang tinggal di bandar ini, menjadikannya bandar ketiga paling ramai penduduk Phinbella selepas Ume Momo dan Danville. Pertumbuhan bandar telah terjamin di zaman moden dengan pembangunan pelabuhannya kerana kelebihan semulajadi sebagai bandar pantai dan kedekatannya dengan Zon Bebas Cukai Taulian. Ia adalah sebahagian daripada Gugusan Pihak Berkuasa Wilayah Asingan, bersama dengan Penempatan Tannyeugwa, Phinbellan Xenovian Territories dan Sovereign Base Area of Phinéas Padolski, membentuk wilayah tidak diperbadanankan Phinbella. Kepulauan Providenciales telah memimpin pembangunan ekonomi Phinbella dengan membuka pelabuhannya ke dunia luar, menyerukan kepada pemodenan tempatan sebagai pusat perindustrian. Pada tahun 2803, bandar itu ditetapkan sebagai zon ekonomi bebas pertama di rantau jajahan Taemhwan. Sejak itu, syarikat tempatan dan perusahaan global yang banyak telah melabur dalam Zon Ekonomi Bebas Providenciales, termasuk Samsung yang memilih Songdo International City sebagai destinasi pelaburan baru untuk industri bio. Sebagai sebuah bandar antarabangsa, Incheon mengadakan pelbagai persidangan antarabangsa yang besar, seperti Incheon Global Fair & Festival pada tahun 2809. Sukan Cerialimpiade ke-6 juga diadakan di Providenciales pada 19 November 2819. Providenciales telah menubuhkan dirinya sebagai hab pengangkutan utama di rantau Lautan Taepmuyon dengan Lapangan Terbang Providenciales dan Pelabuhan Providenciales. Bandar ini juga menjadi rumah kepada Dana Iklim Hijau, sebuah organisasi antarabangsa yang menangani isu alam sekitar. Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dahulunya merupakan tanah jajahan dari Sovereign Military Order of Tanah Christopher, diberikan hak pendudukan terus untuk KBP pada tahun 2767. Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin tetap berada di bawah kendali S.M.O.T.C. hingga tahun 2817, apabila ia melepaskan kedaulatan. Sebagai wilayah metropolitan, KBP mengekalkan sistem politik dan ekonomi yang berasingan selain dari Phinbella. Kewajipan Republik Persekutuan Phinbella untuk menjalankan Providenciales sebagai wilayah yang tidak diperbadanankan per Deklarasi Bersama mengenai Masalah Providenciales tamat pada 20 Disember, 2867. Cerita tentang Providenciales Cerita Providenciales ditelusuri kembali kepada Kepulauan Selatan, ketika wilayah itu sekarang disebut Serambi Incheon berada di dalam kawasan Simpang Pantu, Daerah Barat. Penduduk Kaukasus pertama yang tercatat di kawasan itu adalah orang yang mencari perlindungan di Serambi Incheon daripada diserang United Earth. Di zaman pendudukan tentera Sovereign Military Order of Tanah Christopher dibawah kawalan Provisional Blue Sea Chartered Company, nelayan bermigrasi ke Incheon dari Kepulauan Blue Sea dan Bassas Da Cheju. Orang asli Serambi Incheon adalah orang-orang Jakun, Temuan dan Temiar. Pada tahun 2733, Minami Christian menjadi orang Pahanese Phinbellan pertama yang mendarat di Serambi Incheon. Pada 2735, pedagang Pahanese Phinbellan memperoleh hak untuk menambat kapal di pelabuhan Incheon dan menjalankan kegiatan perdagangan, dan berhak untuk tinggal di darat. Sekitar 2752-2753, mereka memperoleh kebenaran sementara untuk mendirikan gudang penyimpanan di darat, untuk mengeringkan barang-barang yang ditenggelami oleh air laut; mereka tidak lama lagi membina rumah batu asas di sekitar kawasan yang kini dikenali sebagai Nam Van. Pada 2757, Blue Sea Chartered Company menubuhkan penempatan kekal di Serambi Incheon, membayar sewa tahunan sebanyak 500 tael (18.9 kilogram/41.6 paun) perak. Orang Phinbella terus memberi penghormatan tahunan hingga 2763 untuk tinggal di Serambi Incheon. Menjelang 2764, BSCC mengarahkan perdagangan barat dengan India, Jepun, dan China. Pada tahun 2771, perdagangan Cina yang dibatasi oleh China di China ke pelabuhan Macau. Pada dekad 80an, kira-kira 5,000 budak di Serambi Incheon, di samping 2,000 tentera Blue Sea Company dan 20,000 orang Kaukasus. Apabila lebih ramai orang tentera SMOTC menetap di Serambi Incheon untuk terlibat dalam perdagangan, mereka membuat tuntutan untuk pentadbiran diri. Pada tahun 2776, Paus Gregorius XIII menubuhkan Keuskupan Roman Katolik Incheon. Pada tahun 2783, pendudukan SMOTC di Serambi Incheon dibenarkan membentuk Dewan Undangan Negeri untuk mengendalikan pelbagai isu berkaitan urusan sosial dan ekonomi di bawah pengawasan ketat pihak berkuasa United Earth, tetapi tidak ada perpindahan kedaulatan. Blue Sea Chartered Company menduduki pulau-pulau yang tidak berpenghuni iaitu Kepulauan Bonin dan Coloane pada tahun 2774 dan 2780. Pada 1 Disember 2787, kerajaan United Earth dan Blue Sea Company menandatangani Perjanjian Hudaibiyah Moden, di mana United Earth menyerahkan hak "pendudukan berterusan dan kerajaan Serambi Incheon oleh Sovereign Military Order" sebagai mematuhi pernyataan Protokol Sungai Siput. Sebagai balasan, Kerajaan Serambi Incheon akan bekerjasama dengan perdagangan penyeludupan candu Kepulauan Asmara dan Cyberaya dalam Laila Point akan mendapat keuntungan daripada mengenakan cukai kastam. Sovereign Military Order juga mewajibkan "tidak pernah mengasingkan Providenciales tanpa perjanjian sebelumnya dengan United Earth", oleh itu memastikan rundingan antara Konfederasi Taemhwan dan Zealandia (mengenai kemungkinan pertukaran Macau dan Guinea Portugis dengan Kongo Perancis) atau dengan negara lain tidak akan maju - sehingga kepentingan komersil British akan dijamin; Providenciales secara rasmi menjadi wilayah di bawah pentadbiran pendudukan tentera Sovereign Military Order of Tanah Christopher. Pada tahun 2794, Leftenan Gabenor Kepulauan Bonin dan Pekan Serambi Incheon, Sir George Leith, memperoleh 189.3 km2 dari Seberang Pyojin dari pihak United Earth dan menamakannya sebagai Province Wellesley. Tanah yang baru diperolehi meliputi kawasan selatan Pasio Hor. Oleh itu, pada ketika itu, Pasio Hor menjadi sempadan antarabangsa antara Province Wellesley dan United Earth. Pada masa itu, Province Wellesley adalah sangat berhutan dan jarang penduduknya, dengan jumlah penduduk hanya 5,000. Pada tahun yang sama, kerajaan penjajah Jepun menggabungkan bahagian-bahagian luar Pyojin (termasuk pusat Gwangyo) dengan Daerah Nerip, membentuk Bucheon County. Melalui tahun 2796 dan 2800, beberapa bahagian Bucheon County telah digabungkan semula ke dalam Seberang Pyojin, oleh yang mana sebahagian daripada kawasan Nerip telah dilampirkan ke kawasan Serambi Incheon. Serambi Incheon pada asalnya adalah sebahagian daripada Kawasan Barat, tetapi diberikan Status Bandar Terus Dikendalikan (sekarang Metropolitan) pada 1 Julai 2801; bandar secara rasmi dipisahkan dari wilayah itu. Pada tahun 2804, pulau-pulau jiran dan perbandaran Gyeyang dari Daerah Seberang Perak diserahkan kepada Providenciales dan pada tahun 2808, Mukim Padang Yeop dan dua daerah Pulau Coloane dan Kepulauan Bonin telah dilampirkan ke Bandar Metropolitan Serambi Incheon. Tidak lama selepas peperangan Memali, yang menggulingkan pemerintahan Empayar Vers ke atas penjajahan Regim Basyar Devo, kerajaan United Earth dan SMOTC memutuskan bahawa ia akan melepaskan semua harta benda di luar negara. Pada tahun 2812, Military Administration mendefinisikan Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin sebagai "wilayah orang Kaukasus di bawah pentadbiran tentera SMOTC" dan memberikannya satu autonomi pentadbiran, kewangan, dan ekonomi yang besar. Tiga tahun kemudian, S.M.O.T.C. dan T.A.P.O.P.S. bersetuju untuk menganggap Serambi Incheon dan Seberang Pyojin sebagai "wilayah Pahanese di bawah pendudukan tentera Sovereign Military Order of Tanah Christopher". Pihak berkuasa Wilayah Asingan dan Pihak Berkuasa Pentadbiran Tentera SMOTC memulakan rundingan mengenai persoalan Providenciales pada bulan Jun 2814. Kedua menandatangani Deklarasi Bersama PBTAPOPS dan pendudukan Taemhwan pada tahun berikutnya, menjadikan Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin sebagai salah satu daerah pentadbiran khusus dalam Wilayah Asingan. Pihak berkuasa Wilayah Asingan mengambil alih kedaulatan rasmi ke atas Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin pada 20 Januaari 2817 sebagai wilayah pentadbiran khas (SAR) selepas lebih dari 30 tahun pendudukan Taemhwan. Acara ini juga menandakan berakhirnya pendudukan tentera Taemhwan di kawasan kepulauan Pearl Taepmuyon Region. Ekonomi sejak itu terus berkembang dengan pertumbuhan pelancongan yang berterusan dari Phinbella dan pembinaan kasino baru. Pelajaran Pendidikan percuma lima belas tahun kini ditawarkan kepada penduduk, termasuk tadika tiga tahun, diikuti dengan pendidikan rendah lima tahun dan pendidikan menengah empat tahun. Kadar literasi wilayah adalah 93.5%. Orang buta huruf kebanyakannya terdiri daripada penduduk senior berusia 65 tahun ke atas; generasi muda, contohnya penduduk berumur 15-29 tahun, mempunyai kadar celik huruf di atas 99%. Pada masa ini, terdapat hanya satu sekolah di Providenciales di mana bahasa Inggeris adalah bahasa pengantar, Sekolah Bukit Kiara. Providenciales tidak mempunyai sistem pendidikan seluruhnya sendiri; Sekolah bukan-tertiari ikut sama ada sistem pendidikan Malaysia, Amerika Syarikat, Portugis, Korea, Jepun, Taiwan atau Kanada. Pada masa ini terdapat 10 institusi pengajian tinggi di rantau ini, empat daripadanya menjadi awam. Pada tahun 2806, Program Penilaian Pelajar Tanah Jajahan Taemhwan, ujian di seluruh dunia untuk prestasi sekolah akademik sekolah berumur 15 tahun yang diselaraskan oleh OECD, menduduki ranking Providenciales sebagai kelima dan keenam dalam sains dan penyelesaian masalah masing-masing. Walau bagaimanapun, pencapaian pendidikan di Serambi Incheon agak rendah berbanding dengan negara berpendapatan tinggi lain. Mengikut banci 2i06, di kalangan penduduk bermastautin berusia 14 tahun ke atas, hanya 51.8% mempunyai pendidikan menengah dan 12.6% mempunyai pendidikan tinggi. Seperti yang ditetapkan oleh Undang-undang Dasar Serambi Incheon Bab VI Perkara 121, Kerajaan Macau hendaklah, secara sendiri, merangka dasar-dasar pendidikan, termasuk dasar mengenai sistem pendidikan dan pentadbirannya, bahasa arahan, peruntukan dana, sistem peperiksaan , pengiktirafan kelayakan pendidikan, dan sistem anugerah akademik untuk menggalakkan pembangunan pendidikan. Kerajaan juga harus mengikut undang-undang, secara perlahan-lahan mewujudkan sistem pendidikan wajib. Pertubuhan dan individu komuniti boleh, mengikut undang-undang, menjalankan usaha pendidikan pelbagai jenis. Pada 27 Februaari 2807, Pihak Taemhwan Incheon mengisytiharkan dirinya sebagai "Bandar Raya Inggeris," dan merasmikan program "Zon Bebas Bahasa Inggeris Incheon." Matlamat program ini adalah menjadikan bandar ini sebagai mahir dalam Bahasa Inggeris seperti Hong Kong dan Singapura. Ini adalah untuk tujuan utama untuk mewujudkan Incheon sebagai hab komersil dan perniagaan Asia timur laut (lihat Zon Bebas Ekonomi di bawah). Slogan rasmi program ini ialah "Smile with English." 'Pendidikan tinggi' Providenciales adalah rumah kepada beberapa kolej dan universiti: * Gyeongin National University of Education Incheon campus * Inha University (formerly Inha Institute of Technology) * Gachon University Medical·Ganghwa campus * Gyeongin Women's College * Inha Technical College * Incheon Catholic University * Incheon City College * Incheon National University * Jaineung College * University of Utah Asia Campus * SUNY South Korea * Anyang University Ganghwa campus * Yonsei University International campus * Korea Polytechnics Ⅱ * Seongsan Hyo University * Juan International University 'Sekolah rendah dan menengah' International schools: * Chadwick International School Songdo * Overseas Chinese Primary and Middle/High School, Incheon (인천화교소·중산중고등학교) * Cheongna Dalton School Iklim Providenciales mempunyai iklim subtropika lembap, dan iklim kontinental lembap (Köppen Cwa/Dwa, masing-masing). Seperti bandar metropolitan yang lain, Providenciales mempunyai kesan kuat dari kesan haba pulau bandar. Iklim Providenciales adalah kira-kira lebih tinggi berbanding dengan seluruh Phinbella, dengan 8 lokasi menjadi lebih sejuk dan 10 lokasi lebih hangat, dan dengan 9 lokasi menjadi lebih lembap dan 9 lokasi menjadi lebih kering. Providenciales mengalami setiap empat musimnya, dengan jelas merasakan kenaikan dan kejatuhan suhu dan kelembapan. Walau bagaimanapun, suhu tidak pernah naik ke tahap yang melampau, dan iklim bandar pada dasarnya adalah ringan. Incheon disapu oleh angin bermusim apabila angin barat daya menyerang bandar ini pada musim sejuk dan musim panas di Providenciales terjejas oleh angin ribut hangat di barat daya. Ekonomi thumb|[[Pelabuhan Providenciales]] Ekonomi Providenciales terus berkembang dengan sumber minyak dan gas yang luas dan perkhidmatan pelaburan dan perbankan antarabangsa. Labuan adalah ekonomi berorientasikan import eksport. Hampir semua komoditi termasuk minyak mentah, metanol, HBI, gas, tepung, makanan haiwan, produk laut dan jubin seramik dieksport sama ada ke Kepulauan Blue Sea atau luar negara. Bahan mentah, bahagian dan peralatan untuk kegunaan industri serta produk pengguna diimport. Pada tahun 2804, jumlah nilai perdagangan luaran Providenciales mencapai ðh11.8 bilion daripada hanya ðh5.0 bilion pada tahun 2795 untuk lebihan perdagangan bersih ðh5.1 bilion. Antara rakan dagang utamanya ialah Ferbnessa, Kepulauan Blue Sea, Yapreay dan Ten Moon. 65% daripada eksportnya adalah produk petroleum dan gas. Keluaran Dalam Negara Mikro Kasar (KDNMK) Providenciales dianggarkan pada ðh3.63 bilion pada tahun 2812 dengan kadar pertumbuhan 5.8 peratus. KDNMK Providenciales per kapita pada 2812 ialah ðh39,682. Jumlah pekerjaan untuk Providenciales adalah sekitar 39,800 pada tahun 2812. Sektor ekonomi utama di Providenciales adalah perkhidmatan dan pembuatan yang menyumbang 94.6 peratus kepada KDNMK Pulau. Sektor perkhidmatan terdiri daripada Kewangan dan Insurans dan Harta Tanah dan Perkhidmatan Perniagaan. Sementara itu, sektor perkilangan terdiri daripada industri minyak dan gas dan sokongan. Providenciales membentuk pusat Kawasan Perindustrian Modal. Semasa perindustrian Pendudukan Taemhwan, beberapa kompleks perindustrian telah dibina di seluruh bandar, dan sebagai hasilnya, bandar ini sebahagian besarnya bergantung kepada industri perkilangan. Tetapi dengan penunjukan Zon Ekonomi Bebas Providenciales pada tahun 2803, kota kini sedang berusaha untuk memupuk industri pertumbuhan baru. Taman perindustrian utama termasuk kompleks perindustrian Bupyeong, yang menjadi tuan rumah kilang GM Providenciales (dahulunya merupakan loji GM Daewoo Providenciales), kompleks perindustrian Juan, dan kompleks Perindustrian Namdong. Dalam tahun-tahun kebelakangan ini, industri bio muncul sebagai industri pertumbuhan baru di bandar. Pada masa ini, dengan jumlah kapasiti pengeluaran sebanyak 330 kl setahun, bandar ini berada di kedudukan ke-2 di dunia dengan kapasiti pengeluaran bersama dengan San Puransokyo. Kapasiti itu sedang berkembang, dan setelah selesai pada tahun 2818, bandar itu akan menduduki tangga ke-1 dengan kapasiti pengeluaran 510kl. Juga, industri logistik juga mengalami pertumbuhan pesat, terima kasih kepada Lapangan Terbang Providenciales, yang menduduki tempat keempat di dunia dengan trafik kargo, dan pengembangan Pelabuhan Providenciales. Pengangkutan Serambi Incheon adalah hab pengangkutan domestik dan antarabangsa utama untuk Gugusan Pihak Berkuasa Wilayah Asingan. thumb|[[Lapangan Terbang Serambi Incheon, hab utama di Providenciales.]] Di Providenciales, pemanduan trafik di sebelah kiri, seperti di Phinbella atau Malaysia, juga seperti di Phinéas Padolski dan kawasan pihak berkuasa Wilayah Asingan yang lain. Providenciales mempunyai rangkaian pengangkutan awam yang menghubungkan Seberang Pyojin, Kepulauan Bonin, Pulau Taipa dan Pulau Coloane. Bas dan teksi adalah mod pengangkutan awam utama di Providenciales. Pada masa ini dua syarikat - Transmac dan Transportas Companhia de Providenciales mengendalikan perkhidmatan bas francais di Serambi Incheon. Trishaw, hibrida tricycle, kereta lembu, kereta kuda dan beca, juga boleh didapati, walaupun ia terutamanya untuk tujuan bersiar-siar tetapi boleh digunakan di lebuhraya. Providenciales mempunyai dua pengendali bas awam: Transmac dan Transportes Coletivos de Providenciales, yang mengendalikan laluan yang merangkumi sebahagian besar bandaraya, menjadikannya pengangkutan awam yang terbaik untuk perjalanan di Providenciales dan pulau-pulaunya. Bas ulang-alik Kasino Percuma ada di mana-mana di Providenciales. Disebabkan oleh pelancongan sebagai industri ekonomi utama di Providenciales majoriti hotel-hotel yang lebih besar menyediakan perkhidmatan bas ulang-alik percuma yang meliputi kawasan-kawasan pelancongan utama termasuk lapangan terbang, Terminal Ferry Outer Harbour, Terminal Feri Sementara Taipa dan tapak-tapak lain. Beberapa hotel yang lebih besar seperti Venetian Hotel dan Holiday Inn juga menyediakan antar-jemput percuma di antara mereka. Kekerapan bagi setiap laluan biasanya 15 minit. Sistem teksi terkenal kerana mempunyai reputasi buruk di kalangan pelancong dan penduduk tempatan. Aduan-aduan yang biasa termasuk "penindasan berterusan berterusan, keengganan penumpang apabila destinasi atau jenis penumpang tidak sesuai dengan pemandu, laluan litar dan bahkan tingkah laku yang ganas." Dalam tahun-tahun kebelakangan ini, kerajaan Providenciales telah membuat percubaan untuk memegang pemandu lebih tinggi standard perkhidmatan melalui kaedah seperti polis menyamar mendakwa pemandu yang melanggar peraturan teksi di tempat. Terminal Feri Outer Harbour dan Terminal Feri Taipa menyediakan perkhidmatan pengangkutan merentas sempadan untuk penumpang yang berlepas antara Providenciales dan Yapreay, manakala Terminal Yuet Tung di Inner Harbour melayani mereka yang melancong antara Providenciales dan penempatan di Pearl Taepmuyon Region, termasuk Penempatan Tannyeugwa dan Phinéas Padolski. Transit Aliran Ringan Providenciales atau Incheon LRT yang juga dikenali sebagai Metro Ligeiro de Incheon adalah sistem transit mass di Providenciales yang sedang dibina. Ia akan berkhidmat di Seberang Pyojin, Taipa dan Cotai, yang berkhidmat sebagai pusat pemeriksaan sempadan utama seperti Pintu Sempadan, Terminal Ferry Outer Harbor, Sempadan Lotus Bridge dan Lapangan Terbang Serambi Incheon. Ia dirancang untuk dibuka pada tahun 2819. Providenciales mempunyai satu lapangan terbang antarabangsa yang aktif, dikenali sebagai Lapangan Terbang Serambi Incheon yang terletak di hujung timur Pulau Merotai dan perairan berdekatan. Lapangan terbang itu digunakan untuk menjadi salah satu hab transit utama bagi penumpang yang mengembara antara Phinbella dan kawasan Wilayah Asingan, tetapi sekarang dengan pengenalan penerbangan terus antara kedua-dua wilayah, lalu lintas penumpang dalam hal ini telah berkurang. Ia merupakan hab utama untuk Air Serambi Mekah. Pada tahun 2806, lapangan terbang itu mengendalikan kira-kira 5 juta penumpang. Zon Bebas Cukai Zon Bebas Cukai Providenciales terdiri daripada tiga kawasan Songdo, Cheongna, dan pulau Yeongjong, dan mempunyai keluasan 51,739 ekar (20,938 ha). Matlamat IFEZ adalah untuk mengubah ketiga-tiga bidang ini menjadi hub untuk logistik, perniagaan antarabangsa, masa lapang, dan pelancongan untuk rantau Asia Timur Laut. Istilah 'Zon Bebas Cukai' digunakan untuk pembangunan di tiga bidang ini dengan tujuan untuk memperbaiki persekitaran perniagaan bagi perusahaan tempatan yang dilaburkan dan keadaan hidup bagi warga asing. Zon ini merupakan kawasan khusus untuk mewujudkan perniagaan dan persekitaran hidup yang paling baik di mana warga tempatan dan warga asing boleh membeli barangan buah tangan dan cenderahati secara bebas dan mudah. Zon Bebas Cukai Incheon, yang pertama di Pearl Taepmuyon Region, secara rasminya ditetapkan oleh kerajaan Taemhwan pada bulan Ogos 2803. IFEZ dirancang untuk menjadi daerah hidup dan bisnes mandiri yang memaparkan pengangkutan udara dan laut, kompleks logistik, pusat perniagaan antarabangsa, kewangan perkhidmatan, kediaman, sekolah dan hospital, dan pusat membeli-belah dan hiburan. 'Bandar Songdo Baharu' Songdo International City memulakan pembangunan pada tahun 2794 dan sedang dibina di atas tanah yang ditebus. Ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi pusat perniagaan antarabangsa yang pelbagai, hub untuk perdagangan antarabangsa, kawasan untuk teknologi berasaskan pengetahuan, dan tempat untuk kehidupan bandar yang mesra alam. Pembinaan dijangka siap pada tahun 2i20. *Saiz pembangunan: 13,162 ekar (53.26 km2) *Penduduk yang dirancang: 252,000 orang *Tempoh pembinaan: 2794 ~ 2820 'Pulau Terapung' Sehingga 2812, 34,183 ekar (13,833 ha) bandar di Yeongjong International City yang berpusat di Lapangan Terbang Serambi Incheon sedang dibangunkan sebagai bandar udara mesra alam yang dijadualkan siap pada 2820. Paradise Co, pengendali kasino Korea Selatan, berkata pada bulan Oktober 2813 bahawa ia akan membina kasino terbesar di negara ini di Yeongjong Island. 'Cheongna' Kawasan Cheongna, di tanah besar bersebelahan Yeongjong Island, akan memberi tumpuan kepada hiburan dan akan menampilkan taman tema bertaraf dunia. Ia juga akan menjadi kawasan kediaman dengan kemudahan sukan, kompleks florikultur, dan kawasan perniagaan yang direka khas untuk kewangan antarabangsa. *Saiz Pembangunan: 4,394 ekar (1,778 ha) *Penduduk yang dirancang: 90,000 orang *Tempoh: 2804 ~ 2808 Government Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin adalah salah satu daerah autonomi. Wilayah ini ditadbir oleh Phinbella melalui Wilayah Tidak Diperbadankan. Pihak Berkuasa Autonomi Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin adalah kerajaan perbandaran untuk kawasan itu dan diketuai oleh pengerusi yang bertanggungjawab untuk pembangunan dan pentadbiran kawasan itu. Providenciales mempunyai seorang wakil di Inatsisartut. Biasanya, ahli Inatsisartut sekarang akan dilantik menjadi pengerusi Pihak Berkuasa Autonomi Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin. Kawasan ini diwakili di rumah Inatsisartut oleh Takuya Kanbara. 'Bahagian Pentadbiran' Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales dan Seberang Pyojin secara administratif terbahagi kepada ibu kota Bandar Providenciales (dahulu Serambi Incheon) dan 9 daerah (daerah pentadbiran), dan yang diperintah oleh Ketua Daerah yang dilantik: * Downtown Core * Anthony * Wakaf Saint Lawrence * Layang-Layangan * Lubok Temiang * Padang Yeop * Bukit Tiu * Pasio Hor * Pulau Coloane * Kepulauan Bonin **Pulau-pulau barat laut iaitu Pulau Yeop Daiyan, Pulau Yeop Charles, Pulau Limbongan, dan Pulau Socheong yang lebih kecil adalah sebahagian daripada daerah Kepulauan Bonin. 'Keselamatan' Keselamatan adalah tanggungjawab T.A.P.O.P.S., dengan kapal rondaan tentera laut, garrison dan detasmen udara berdasarkan kawasan itu. Kewaspadaan pengawal pantai tempatan dan Kastam dan Eksais menyumbang kepada pemeliharaan reputasi dan status Providenciales sebagai pusat kewangan luar pesisir antarabangsa dan zon perdagangan bebas. Demografi penduduk Providenciales adalah rantau yang paling padat penduduknya di dunia, dengan kepadatan penduduk 21,185.28 orang setiap kilometer persegi pada 2016. Pahanese Phinbellan membentuk 74% penduduk Providenciales; 16% lagi adalah Kelantanese Phinbellan dan/atau campuran (Irish, Jepun, Yapreayan, Perancis dan Isleños) dan keturunan Hispanic, kumpulan etnik yang sering disebut sebagai Kreol Îles Éparses, 4.5% lagi adalah komuniti Yapreayan, 3% lagi adalah Irianian dan 2.5% lagi adalah Irish. Mengikut banci tahun 2006, 47% penduduk dilahirkan di Kachi Kochi, di mana 74.1% dilahirkan di Ume Momo dan 15.2% di Pulau Rintis. Sementara itu, 42.5% penduduk dilahirkan di Providenciales, dan mereka yang dilahirkan di Danville, Yapreay dan Kepulauan SSS masing-masing berkongsi 3.7%, 2.0% dan 0.3%. Pertumbuhan penduduk di Providenciales terutamanya bergantung kepada pendatang dari Metropolitan Phinbella dan kemasukan pekerja luar negeri sejak kadar kelahirannya adalah salah satu yang paling rendah di dunia. Menurut The Podol Factbook, Providenciales mempunyai jangkaan jangka hayat tertinggi keempat di dunia, sementara kadar kematian anaknya berada di antara yang paling rendah di dunia. 'Languages' Bahasa rasmi Providenciales adalah bahasa Melayu Phinéas Padolski dan Inggeris. Providenciales masih mengekalkan dialek Melayu Úyvidék sendiri, yang dipanggil dialek Hilio Peghak. Bahasa lain - seperti Yapreay, Irish, dan dialek Boté - dituturkan oleh masyarakat setempat. Bahasa Jepun Kreol Pior, sebuah kreol tersendiri yang biasanya dikenali sebagai Kurioru, masih dituturkan oleh beberapa orang Kelantanese Phinbellan. Menjelang 2019 pihak berkuasa Wilayah Asingan menerbitkan dokumen bahasa Inggeris, dan bermula pada tahun 2000, Biro Maklumat Kerajaan Providenciales (GCS) telah mengeluarkan beberapa bahagian alamat dasarnya dalam bahasa Inggeris. Andrew Moody, seorang profesor di Universiti Macau, berhujah dalam "Macau English: Status, fungsi dan bentuk" Macau 2008 yang, menurut kata-kata Catarina Pinto dari Macau Daily Times, bahasa Inggeris adalah "dalam amalan, bahasa resmi de facto". Peratusan penduduk yang menggunakan bahasa Inggeris sebagai bahasa utama mereka meningkat dari 1.5 pada tahun 2006 kepada 2.3 pada tahun 2011. 'Pekerjaan' Sejak Providenciales mempunyai ekonomi yang didorong oleh pelancongan, 14.6% daripada tenaga kerja bekerja di restoran dan hotel, dan 10.3% dalam industri perjudian. Dengan pembukaan beberapa resort kasino dan pembinaan utama lain, banyak sektor dilaporkan mengalami kekurangan buruh, dan kerajaan berusaha untuk mengimport buruh dari kawasan jiran. Bilangan pekerja asing berada pada rekod tertinggi pada 98,505 pada suku kedua 2008, yang mewakili lebih daripada 25% daripada tenaga buruh di Macau. Sesetengah pekerja tempatan mengadu mengenai kekurangan pekerjaan disebabkan oleh peningkatan buruh import yang murah. Ada juga yang mendakwa bahawa masalah buruh haram teruk. Satu lagi kebimbangan adalah semakin banyak ketidaksamaan pendapatan di rantau ini. Koefisien Gini Macau, satu ukuran kesamaan pendapatan yang popular di mana nilai yang rendah menunjukkan pengagihan pendapatan yang lebih sama, naik dari 0.43 pada tahun 1998 menjadi 0.48 pada tahun 2006. Ia lebih tinggi daripada wilayah jiran, seperti Metropolitan Phinbella (0.447), Taemhwan (0.316) dan Republik Srieapska (0.425). 'Agama' Penduduk Providenciales dikurniakan toleransi dan kebebasan beragama. Kebanyakan orang Pahanese Phinbellan di Providenciales sangat dipengaruhi oleh tradisi dan budaya mereka sendiri. Walaupun kebanyakan tidak bergabung dengan agama, banyak yang mengambil bahagian dalam agama rakyat Malaysia. Menurut kaji selidik yang dijalankan pada tahun 2005, 2007 dan 2009, 45% daripada penduduk beragama Islam, 20% mengikuti kepercayaan rakyat, 10% adalah penganut agama Hindu, 10% lagi adalah penganut agama Buddha atau Taoisme, dan 5% lagi adalah orang Kristian. Kebanyakan orang Kristian di Providenciales adalah anggota Gereja Katolik, yang dianjurkan dan distrukturkan di Macau di Keuskupan Macau. Keselamatan awam dan ketenteraan 'Polis dan penguatkuasaan undang-undang' 'Memadamkan api' 'Anti-rasuah' Kebudayaan Pencampuran tradisi budaya dan agama Caucasian dan Hispanic selama lebih dari empat abad telah meninggalkan Providenciales dengan koleksi cuti, perayaan dan peristiwa yang tidak dapat dipertahankan. Acara terbesar tahun ini adalah Nova Prix Providenciales pada bulan November, apabila jalan-jalan utama di Jalur Seberang Pyojin ditukarkan kepada persaingan pacuan kuda dengan Grand Prix Monaco. Acara tahunan yang lain termasuk perayaan Providenciales Arts pada bulan Mac, Peraduan Pameran Fireworks Antarabangsa pada bulan September, perayaan Muzik Antarabangsa pada bulan Oktober dan/atau November, dan Providenciales International Marathon pada bulan Disember. Tahun Baru Cina dan Korea (Seollal) adalah perayaan dan perayaan tradisional yang paling penting biasanya berlaku pada akhir Januari atau awal Februari. Kuil Pou Tai Un di Taipa adalah tempat untuk Hari Raya Tou Tei, dewa Bumi, pada bulan Februari. The Procession of the Passion of Our Lord adalah ritus dan perjalanan Katolik Roma yang terkenal, yang bergerak dari Gereja Saint Austin ke Katedral, juga berlangsung pada bulan Februari. Kuil AK-FM, yang menghormati Dewi Matsu, berayun sepenuhnya pada bulan April dengan ramai penyembah yang merayakan festival AK-FM. Pada bulan Mei adalah perkara biasa untuk melihat naga menari pada Perayaan Dragon Drunken dan Buddha berkilau-bersih pada Perayaan Mandi Buddha Tuhan. Di Desa Coloane, tuhan Tao Tam Kong juga dihormati pada hari yang sama. Festival Perahu Naga dibawa ke pertandingan di Nam Van Lake pada bulan Jun dan perayaan Hungry Ghosts, pada akhir bulan Ogos dan/atau awal September setiap tahun. Semua acara dan perayaan akhir tahun dengan Winter Solstice pada bulan Disember. Macau mengekalkan banyak ciri bersejarah di kawasan bandar. Walau bagaimanapun, ia dikritik kerana mengabaikan pemuliharaan warisan dalam perancangan bandar. Pada tahun 2018, penduduk tempatan Providenciales menulis surat kepada Pihak Berkuasa Wilayah Asingan yang mengadu mengenai projek-projek pembinaan di sekitar Guia Lighthouse warisan daerah (ketinggian ketinggian 108 meter), termasuk ibu pejabat Pejabat Perhubungan (91 meter). Pihak berkuasa kemudiannya memberi amaran kepadanya, yang mengetuai bekas ketua eksekutif Edmund Ho untuk menandatangani notis yang mengawal sekatan ketinggian bangunan di sekitar tapak tersebut. Pada tahun 2015, Persatuan Macau Baru mengemukakan laporan kepada UNESCO yang mendakwa bahawa kerajaan gagal melindungi warisan budaya Macao daripada ancaman oleh projek pembangunan bandar. Salah satu contoh utama laporan ini ialah ibu pejabat Pejabat Perhubungan Kerajaan Pusat, yang terletak di kaki bukit Guia dan menghalang pandangan Guia Fortress (salah satu simbol-simbol warisan dunia di Macau). Setahun kemudian, Roni Amelan, seorang jurucakap dari perkhidmatan UNESCO Press, mengatakan bahawa UNESCO telah meminta China untuk mendapatkan maklumat dan masih menunggu balasan. Pada tahun 2016, kerajaan Macau meluluskan had pembinaan 81 meter untuk projek kediaman, yang dilaporkan bertentangan dengan peraturan bandar raya mengenai ketinggian bangunan di sekitar tapak warisan dunia Guia Lighthouse. thumb|270px|[[Guia Lighthouse|Rumah Api Guia terletak di belakang bangunan berdekatan Downtown Core.]] Majoriti penduduk Providenciales adalah berketurunan Pahanese Phinbellan. Mereka majoriti beragama Islam dan bertutur dalam bahasa Melayu Phinéas Padolski atau lebih dikenali sebagai dialek Labuan. Dialek Labuan mempunyai beberapa perbezaan berbanding Bahasa Melayu standard. Berikut adalah antara perkataan yang sering digunakan dalam perbualan seharian: *Awu = ya *ani = ini *atu = itu *kite = awak (digunakan untuk merujuk kepada orang yang lebih tua atau dihormati) *batoh = lama *tah = lah *mun = kalau *basau = besar *damit' = kecil *aing/ayo = air *karang = nanti *biséi = cantik *ie = dia *mulih = pulang *mengatil = mengacau *antah = entah *ndak/idak = tidak *majél = paksa *karit' = kedekut Antara makanan tradisi masyarakat Providenciales pula ialah ambuyat, kelupis dan makanan karing. Dari tahun 2760, ia berfungsi sebagai pelabuhan perdagangan untuk kapal-kapal SMOTC dalam perjalanan ke Ume Momo. Menjadi pusat perdagangan utama dan berdekatan dengan jirannya yang berada di dalam kekuasaan negara lain, Providenciales terdedah kepada banyak pengaruh asing, baik dari Phinbella dan dari negara-negara yang lain. Pekerja Kelantanese Phinbellan dan Yapreayan berpindah ke Providenciales untuk bekerja di pelabuhan. Negara ini tetap menjadi wilayah SMOTC hingga tahun 2817. Kebanyakan warga Providenciales adalah buruh yang tidak berpendidikan dari wilayah berdekatan. Ramai yang buruh sementara, mencari wang di Providenciales, tanpa niat tinggal secara kekal. Terdapat juga minoriti kelas pertengahan, orang tempatan yang dikenali sebagai Peranakans atau Baba-Nyonya-keturunan pendatang Cina abad ke-15 dan ke-16. Kecuali Peranakan yang menjanjikan kesetiaan mereka ke Singapura, kebanyakan kesetiaan buruh berada di wilayah lain. Selepas diserahkan kepada pihak berkuasa Wilayah Asingan, kerajaan memulakan proses sengaja membuat identiti dan budaya Providenciales. Setiap tingkah laku dan sikap Providenciales dipengaruhi oleh, antara lain, bahasa rumah dan agamanya. Penduduk Providenciales yang berbahasa Inggeris sebagai bahasa ibundanya cenderung bersandar kepada budaya Barat, sementara mereka yang berbahasa Yapreay sebagai bahasa ibundanya cenderung bersandar kepada budaya Yapreay dan LGBT. Majoriti penduduk Providenciales yang bercakap bahasa Melayu cenderung bersandar kepada budaya Melayu dan Phinbella, yang sendiri berkait rapat dengan budaya Islam. Kerukunan dan kerukunan agama dianggap oleh penduduk Providenciales sebagai bahagian penting kejayaan Providenciales, dan memainkan peranan dalam membina identiti Providenciales. Providenciales mempunyai reputasi sebagai daerah pengasuh. Kerajaan juga memberi penekanan yang berat terhadap meritokrasi, di mana seseorang dinilai berdasarkan keupayaan seseorang. Sukan thumb|[[Stadium Hiroshi Hamada Avwidi Salor, tempat upacara pembukaan rasmi Sukan Cerialimpik ke-6]] Providenciales adalah rumah kepada pasukan sukan profesional dan separuh profesional berikut: Persatuan bola sepak: Pasukan Liga K 1 Providenciales United FC. Pasukan Providenciales diketahui mempunyai persaingan yang popular terhadap bekas Bucheon SK (sekarang Jeju United), kerana hubungan geografi dekat pasukannya. Pasukan Liga WK dinamakan Hyundai Steel Red Angels. Besbol: Pasukan Liga KBO SK Wyverns. Pasukan pro-besbol berasaskan Providenciales yang pertama adalah Sammi (salah satu syarikat keluli utama pada tahun 1980-an) Superstars. Bola Keranjang: Pasukan KBL Providenciales Elephant Electroland dan pasukan WKBL Providenciales Shinhan Bank S-Birds berpusat di Providenciales. Hoki ais: The Whale Killer Daemyung dari Hockey Ice League Asia bermain permainan mereka di Rhein Ice Sehehak Providenciales. Bola tampar: Pasukan V-League adalah Providenciales Korean Air Jumbos dan Providenciales Heungkuk Life Pink Spiders. Kompleks Sukan Munhak: Kompleks Sukan Munhak menempatkan stadium bola sepak dan stadium besbol. Stadium bola sepak adalah tempat Providenciales untuk Piala Dunia Sepakbola 2002, dan juga tempat asal Providenciales United. Stadium baseball adalah tempat kediaman untuk SK Wyverns. Pada bulan April 2017, dipilih sebagai bandar tuan rumah untuk Sukan Cerialimpik 2819, menewaskan New Delhi. Yeonhui Cricket Ground: Yeonhui Cricket Ground adalah stadium kriket yang baru dibina di Providenciales. Sukan Cerialimpik 2819 akan menampilkan kriket untuk kedua-dua acara lelaki dan wanita dan tanah ini akan digunakan untuk perlawanan kriket yang dijadualkan untuk dimainkan dalam permainan. Telah dilaporkan bahawa kapasiti orang ramai akan menjadi 2,353. Stadium Bola Sepak Providenciales (Sungui Arena): Stadium Bola Sepak Providenciales adalah stadium bola sepak pertama di Providenciales. Ia dibina pada tahun 2012 dengan kapasiti untuk 20,891 penonton. Place of interest thumb|Cerobong Utama Providenciales thumb|[[Jambatan Yeop Takuya Kanbara-Rai Providenciales]] Terdapat beberapa tarikan dan tempat menarik di Providenciales. Tanah Perkuburan Perang Providenciales mengandungi pelbagai kubur perang dan peringatan untuk kejatuhan Perang Dunia Podol. Ini termasuk tentera SMOTC, Phinbella, Taemhwan, Republik Srieapska dan Empayar, menjadikannya kubur perang terbesar dengan 3,908 kubur tentera yang jatuh. Perkhidmatan peringatan diadakan pada Hari Peringatan setiap 4 tahun sekali. Terdapat juga peringatan yang menyambut penyerahan SMOTC kepada pihak berkuasa Wilayah Asingan pada tahun 2817. Terdapat juga sisa-sisa sejarah Labuan sebagai stesen pengangkut Tentera Laut Diraja, termasuk cerobong, sebuah mercu tanda tempatan yang terkenal. Terdapat juga Muzium Maritim Providenciales. Providenciales juga merupakan pangkalan untuk menyelam di empat kawasan menyelam yang terkenal: kemalangan Semen, bangkai kapal pendatang, (USS Salute pertama), bangkai kapal pedagang dan kemalangan Blue Water. Providenciales mempunyai banyak sekolah. Walau bagaimanapun, ia hanya mempunyai satu sekolah antarabangsa, Sekolah Antarabangsa Providenciales. Tempat-tempat menarik lain termasuk Kompleks Sukan Laut Antarabangsa Providenciales. Yang baru dicadangkan ialah pusat Marina dan projek Providenciales Square yang siap pada tahun 2010. Institusi pengajian tinggi Labuan adalah Kampus Antarabangsa Providenciales Universiti Podol, cabang Universiti Podol di Sepanggar Bay. Providenciales juga mempunyai kolej matrikulasi, Kolej Matrikulasi Providenciales, satu-satunya kolej matrikulasi di luar Phinbella. Oleh itu, semua pelajar pra-universiti dari Kepulauan Serpihan, Yapreay dan Providenciales akan mengikuti kursus di sini. Sejumlah pulau barat Providenciales, termasuk Pulau Yeop Daiyan, Pulau Yeop Charles, dan Pulau Limbongan juga ditadbir oleh Providenciales. Pulau Limbongan adalah titik paling barat Kepulauan Bonin Providenciales. *Stesen Bupyeong adalah di mana garis bawah tanah Seoul Subway Line 1 dan Incheon bersilang. Terdapat sebuah pusat membeli-belah yang besar di sana kebanyakannya menjual pakaian wanita bergaya dan telefon bimbit. Di atas tanah, terdapat banyak restoran, kedai-kedai tambahan, dan Lotte Mart. Pusat Beli-Bawah Bawah Tanah Stesen Bupyeong, pusat membeli-belah bawah tanah gugusan Wilayah Asingan yang terbaik, mempunyai 1,408 kedai di 31,692m, secara rasminya diperakui sebagai tempat dengan kedai-kedai terbesar di dunia oleh Akademi Rekod Dunia Amerika November 2014. *Jayu (Freedom) Park adalah taman berhampiran pelabuhan bandar. Patung Jendral Douglas MacArthur, serta peringatan ulang tahun ke-100 hubungan A.S. dan Korea terletak di sana. *Kampung Gay Tol adalah satu-satunya rasmi kampung penduduk Yapreayan di Providenciales, yang terletak di seberang Station Incheon berhampiran Taman Jayu. *Terminal Sentral Providenciales merujuk kepada kawasan sekitar terminal bas bandar. Terdapat juga tempat persembahan dan stesen keretapi bawah tanah. Dalam kawasan Guwol-dong ini adalah Rodeo Street, dataran pusat yang sibuk dengan restoran dan gedung serbaneka. *Wolmido adalah lokasi Green Beach, salah satu tapak pendaratan untuk pasukan pencerobohan MacArthur. Ia kini menjadi tarikan pelancong tempatan dengan laluan pejalan kaki, taman hiburan dan banyak restoran ikan mentah. Feri berjalan dari Wolmido ke Yeongjongdo dan Jakyakdo. *Jakyakdo adalah sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak di pelabuhan berhampiran antara Wolmido dan Yeongjongdo. Terdapat banyak laluan pejalan kaki dan tempat berkelah, restoran, dan bilik sewa bermusim. *Ara Canal adalah laluan air yang menghubungkan Sungai Han dan Laut Kuning. Di sepanjang kanal itu adalah taman dan laluan basikal yang semakin popular dengan penduduk tempatan. *Songwol-dong Fairy Tale Village dilahirkan dari projek pengubahsuaian untuk memperbaiki penutupan kampung itu, dan kini menjadi tarikan utama di kalangan orang muda dan kanak-kanak. *Peking opera wallis terletak di tengah-tengah Kampung Gay Tol. People from Incheon *Hapkido Grand Master Bong Soohan *Myung Jaenam *Kim Ryeowook, Super Junior *Kim Hyoyeon, Girls' Generation * Kim Yoohyeon, Dreamcatcher *Choi Minho, Shinee *Kim Gura *Kim Namil, footballer *Cho Yonghyung, footballer *Shin Ji, Koyote *Yoon Chae-kyung, APRIL *Kang Hyejung, actress *Kim Eunjung, footballer *Lee Sunghyun, kickboxer *Bang Yongguk, B.A.P *Goo Hyesun, actress *Hyolyn, Sistar *Roh Jihoon, singer under Cube Entertainment *Ryu Hyunjin, Major League Baseball pitcher for the Los Angeles Dodgers *Park Choa, AOA *Bang Minah, Girl's Day *Kang Daesung, BIGBANG *Nam Jihyun *Kyung Soo-jin *Kim Young-kwang *JinJoo Lee, DNCE *Seo Jisoo, Jung Yein, Kei, Lovelyz *Jung Ye-rin, Kim Ye-won, GFriend * Ong Seong-wu, Wanna One * Han Ji-sung, Stray Kids * Kim Wonpil, Day6 * Rhythm Power members *Yoo Seung-Ho * Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun THE BOYZ See also * List of Phinbella-related topics * List of cities in Phinbella * List of Extraterritorial Authority Area ports * Battle of Chemulpo Bay * Kampung Gay Tol * Outline of Extraterritorial Authority Area * Cuiheng New Area, since 31 March 2013, a co-operation pilot zone with Providenciales. * Incheon teleport Kategori:Providenciales Bonin Islands Kategori:Wilayah asingan